


bad things

by hobbes



Series: a song and dance across universal lines [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Eulogy, Innuendo, M/M, Oral Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/pseuds/hobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have another lead for you.” Helen says on the other end of the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tarabad who asked for "John Druitt/Nikola Tesla" -- "Bad Things" by Jace Everett

“I have another lead for you.” Helen says on the other end of the phone. She sounds exhausted, like she’d gone for days without sleeping. He’d believe that easily, with her habits. With everything that had happened…”Helen,” he responds softly, “Sometimes the solution to a problem does not involve glorified hit men.” Nikola hums a chuckle and John swats him quickly, gripping the phone tighter.

“It’s Cabal, John. I’m sure of it. A shipping facility just off the Cape of Good Hope. I think it would be detrimential if you—”

He cut her off with a sharp grunt. “Are you alright, John?” Helen sounds suspicious.  ”Fine.” he answers. “Detrimental to Cabal opperations—”

“In the the east, yes. Are you busy now?”

“For you, never.”

“Right then, I hope to hear from you again by nightfall, your time.”

“Of course, Helen.” He frowns and flips the phone shut, enraptured by the light up blue screen that reflects her number and the conversation length. “You’re getting quicker.” and grabs the back of Nikola’s head, pulling the vampire up by the scruff of his neck. Nikola has a line of spittle running from the corner of his lip to chin and John tosses a hankerchief at him. “Oh you know…practice makes perfect.” Nikola dabs at his lips before handing it back to John, straightening his jacket. “Where are we going?”

“Africa. Hold tight.”


End file.
